Clueless Understanding
by Master of All Nerds
Summary: As a young, naive child, Beatrice Prior offered to help a recently widowed Marcus Eaton. This idea backfired, leading to her abuse through the years. Tobias, now known as Four, was also abused however the two never met before Tris becomes Dauntless. Even though they don't recognize each other they form a bond. This is their story of understanding without knowing.
1. Prologue

**AN: I know I hate these too; however I am legally obligated to state at the beginning of each chapter that I am not the owner of Divergent. That would be Veronica Roth. This idea many people have had but I would like to write my own version and I would appreciate constructive criticism, thank you. Also I know this is short, but it's a prologue. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

 **TRIS' POV**

The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky on that day, the day that changed my life. I was five at the time. My family stood in the home of the Eatons. Mrs. Evelyn Eaton had passed away in child birth leaving behind a son, who was seven, and her husband.

"We are truly sorry for your loss Marcus," my father said.

"Thank you, I just don't know how I'll manage without her," Marcus said.

"Perhaps I could help with some of the responsibilities around the house," my mother offered.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you," his abnegation-self rejected the offer. My small self decided to prove I could be selfless and helpful.

"I can help!" I offered. My parents smile proudly. For a moment, I saw something flash in Marcus' eye that I couldn't identify at the time. He looked to my parents as if asking permission. They nodded.

"Well, Beatrice, that sounds wonderful. Is tomorrow a good day for you?" i rapidly nodded my head eager and proud.

"Then I will see you tomorrow after school."

 **TOBIAS' POV**

That night, after my mother's funeral, was my first beating. Apparently I should've greeted our guests and not been shocked at Mom's "pregnancy."

I've known for a while my "father" was abusing my mother. Most confused her screams for the factionless, but I couldn't tell anyone otherwise or he'd kill us both.

The next morning I slept in. "Sleeping in is a selfish pleasure," Marcus says. "Time for another lesson. This is for your own good." Again I was whipped and beat. I couldn't go to school in my new condition so he threw me in the small closet upstairs saying to think of what I've done.

I sat in there for about five minutes before deciding to apologize. I went to open the sliding panel but I found it was locked. That was when I began to panic.

 _I'm trapped! What if he forgets me!? What if I suffocate before he comes back?! What if I starve or die of thirst?!_ were all thoughts that flew through my head every time he put me in that dreaded closet. The space was too small. I pressed against the walls trying to make the space bigger but I couldn't. I sat there banging against the door for what felt like hours. Eventually, I gave up, curling into a ball before I cried.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to screaming. At first I thought it was a nightmare about my mother, then I heard it again. It couldn't have been my mother, not only is she dead, it was too high pitched. I began to bang my fists against the door. Someone else was in the house suffering at Marcus' hands. There was small break before the next scream but this one morphs into a cry for help. They heard me. It sounded like a young girl, maybe somewhere around my age. I began banging harder but the girls screams intensified. Suddenly the screams ceased, but the crack of the belt against flesh could still be heard.

After several more hours I was let out of the closet and beat again for being disruptive. If I screamed it was worse. I learned to stay silent in the closet and during beatings. That doesn't stop me from trying to break out of the closet every time I heard the girl's screams. My beatings later were worse but I couldn't do nothing while someone else was suffering at my "father"'s hands. While I was in the closet, the screams of the girl acted as an alarm clock, counting the days I'd been in there.

Eventually the screams stopped, but the crack of the belt continued with the occasional thuds throughout the days. These days turn to weeks, the weeks to months, and the months to years, but I never heard the girl cry for help again.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey again, so I don't own Divergent. It belongs to Veronica Roth. Also I have decided to write in Tobias' POV mostly. Do you still want some chapters with Tris' POV? If so, which ones? Please respond in comments. Also understand that while I will take into consideration your ideas, I will ultimately decide. Sorry if that sounded harsh. Onto the story.**

 **Tobias' POV**

I walked into class tired and anxious. My "father" was especially harsh that night, beating into me his lessons. _I have to get Abnegation for my test results,_ was the only thing running through my head. Marcus is a faction leader and would be allowed to view the Aptitude Tests.

I sat next to a small Abnegation girl, probably a few years younger than me with blonde hair tied into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was rather plain like all of Abnegation is supposed to be. She looked up at me curiously before ducking her head. Before she looked away, I saw a small flash of color above her collar. I didn't get a close enough look to identify what it was though.

After class was lunch, then the test was after that. The younger students, not taking the test, are allowed to leave school early. The girl and I nodded goodbye to each other politely before she leaves. I watched as she walks away, she walked different than other Abnegation. Her head was up, looking ahead determined*. I remember wishing I could be like that.

At lunch I observed others. The Abnegation had their head down, not knowing what to do with the one and possibly only selfish decision they will ever be allowed to make. Amity laughed, playing some sort of game involving hand-slapping. It would've been nice to have so many kind people around but they're too happy all the time, plus I couldn't be that kind and I didn't want to be drugged with peace serum. The Candor and Erudite were debating but managed to enjoy the verbal fight. I couldn't be either of them. I had too many secrets I want to keep to be Candor, even if I wanted to be honest. While I valued knowledge and wanted to be educated, so I didn't go into anything blind, I couldn't go to Erudite. Instead of using their knowledge they were stuck up jerks who thought they were better because they knew more than you did.

My name was suddenly called with another nine people. A woman with a warm skin tone, long dark hair, and dressed in all black sat in the room I enter.

"My name is Tori and I will be your Aptitude Test Administrator. Sit," she instructed as she introduced herself.

During my short journey from the door to the chair, I looked at the mirrors covering the walls. I hadn't seen my reflection in years. Normally, an abnegation person is allowed a short peek at their reflection every three months, while their mothers cuts their hair. I hadn't had this luxury. Marcus would cut my hair "abnegation short" whenever it grew more than a centimeter too long, without allowing me to see what it looked like. I had filled out since I was seven. I was taller and, even if it was expected after nine years, I was shocked by just how much taller I was. My jaw had squared nicely from the baby chub it had been. I even had a muscled build, not too muscled but more than the average Abnegation. I might've even been able to pass for handsome, if my clothes weren't so baggy.

I did as I was told and quickly downed the serum. When I opened my eyes there were two pedestals, one with a knife on it and the other with a block of cheese.

"Choose," came a voice that seemed vaguely familiar. At first I was going to grab for the knife but then I remembered Marcus would watch this. I chose the cheese. A growling dog suddenly appears. What would an Abnegation do? I put the cheese down and walk away. The test was suddenly over and Tori stood there.

"Abnegation," I sighed in relief. My father would be pleased. I walked home quickly so I wouldn't be late. When I opened the door, I didn't see Marcus, but there were small blood splatters on the floor. No one but me would've noticed. Footsteps neared from the hallway.

"Tobias, what was your result?"

"Abnegation," I responded.

"Good, now remove your shirt and turn around." I knew the procedure, "Choosing anything but Abnegation would be selfish. You will learn that, this is for your own good." It was worse that night. Finally, when he finished he asked, "What are you going to choose tomorrow?"

"Abnegation," I wasn't going to Candor, and I wasn't going to Abnegation.

"Good."

*What he thinks is determined is more of resigned and resolute, just to clear up for possible future chapters.


End file.
